Possibility
by TheLastAngel20
Summary: Hinata diputuskan oleh pacarnya Gaara. Sakit hati dan menderita, ia memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta dan hidup seterusnya sendirian saja. Akankah ada yang bisa mengubah keputusan Hinata dan membahagiakannya? Berdasarkan kisah nyata saya sendiri.


**The Beginning of an End**

Halo semuanya, Angel sini... maaf saya sudah nggak update lama sekali "Captured in His Eyes" dan fanfic yang lainnya... sebenarnya saya sudah menulis setengah chapter dari semua fanfic tapi gak pernah saya selesaikan karena hidup saat ini begitu sulit. Ada saat-saat dimana saya sungguh sengsara rasanya. Pemagangannya melelahkan sekali, saya punya hutang dan mencoba bertahan hidup dengan kemampuan sendiri, dan kesehatan saya juga drop. Belum lagi tiga minggu yang lalu pacar saya (kami memiliki hubungan jarak jauh selama 4 tahun) memutuskan saya beberapa bulan sebelum ia bermaksud pindah ke Jerman untuk melamar saya. Sulit sekali saya bertahan bahkan tidak ada orang yang bisa saya ajak bicara, keluarga jauh, tidak ada teman. Tapi saya mulai bangkit kembali. Dan saya rasa satu2nya obat yang bisa menyembuhkan saya adalah musik dan menulis cerita. Jadi saya akan kembali, nggak aktif tapi saya akan kembali menulis. Hanya saja untuk CIHE dan fanfic ItaSaku lainnya saya masih belum bisa update... fanfic itu terlalu mengingatkan saya akan "ex" saya karena ia sumber inspirasi saya untuk fanfic-fanfic itu. Gomen semuanya...

Saya akan mulai menulis fanfic yang menyerupai keadaan saya. Siapa tahu, mungkin dengan begitu saya bisa bangkit lagi sepenuhnya.

Oke deh, kalau begitu kita mulai dengan fanfic baru. Semoga kalian menyukainya.

Disclaimer: Naruto dan semua tokohnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Hinata diputuskan oleh pacarnya Gaara. Sakit hati dan menderita, ia memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta dan hidup seterusnya sendirian saja. Akankah ada yang bisa mengubah keputusan Hinata dan membahagiakannya? Berdasarkan kisah nyata saya sendiri.

Note: Ya semua yang terjadi kebanyakan berdasarkan apa yang saya telah lewati. Kenapa saya milih Gaara? Karena dia yang paling mirip dengan "ex" saya dan karena hal lain yang akan saya cerita nanti saja. Judulnya diambil dari lagu "Possibility" by Lykke Li dari film New Moon.

* * *

**POSSIBILITY**

**Dedicated to Jozef.**

**And everyone who has to move on.**

Quote: We have to choose between what is right, and what is easy.

Hinata mengamati wajahnya di depan cermin kecil yang ia selalu bawa di dalam tasnya, kemudian memasukkan dengan cepat sebelum orang yang ia sedang tunggu kembali dari kamar mandi. Dengan pipi tersipu merah ia melihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya.

Mejanya dihiasi dengan bunga mawar merah, lilinya menyala terang. Beberapa pasangan ngobrol dengan santai, ada yang saling berpegangan tangan di atas meja. Angin malam bertiup sejuk, dan bulan purnama bersinar cerah. Ada musik piano tidak jauh, dan Hinata mendesah bahagia. Hari ini ia berharap mimpinya akan menjadi kenyataan.

Ia tidak bisa percaya bahwa ia sudah sampai sejauh ini. Hari ini Gaara akan melamarnya. Gaara, cinta pertamanya, cinta besarnya, lelaki yang ia sayang melebihi segalanya di dunia ini. Ia tidak peduli bahwa ia bertemu dengan Gaara di internet di sebuah _chatroom_ para penggemar video games empat tahun yang lalu. Ia tidak peduli bahwa sejak itu ia memiliki hubungan jarak jauh dengan pacar pertamanya selama empat tahun. Ia tidak peduli bahawa mereka hanya bertemu 3 kali selama 4 tahun itu. Ia tidak peduli sudah melewati 4 tahun yang kesepian dan penuh kerinduan. Ia tidak peduli karena malam ini semua jerih payah, air mata dan doanya akan terbayar. Malam ini ia akan menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Gaara kembali, tersenyum. Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang saat melihat lelaki yang ia cintai memakai jas hitam yang cocok dengan rambut merahnya. Beberapa pelayan wanita melirik ke arahnya. Gaara sungguh tampan dan seksi, tidak ada lelaki yang bisa membuat Hinata jatuh hati melebihi dirinya. Hanya Gaara yang ia cintai dan ia tidak mau hidup tanpa dia.

"Agak dingin di teras sini, gimana menurutmu?" Gaara duduk di atas kursi di depan Hinata, sambil melonggarkan dasi merah tuanya sedikit. Hinata tambah malu mengingat beberapa jam yang lalu ia mencium leher itu dengan rakus.

"M-menurutku malam ini dan restoran ini sempurna Gaara-kun."

Gaara tersenyum lagi seperti seorang ksatria yang baru saja mengalahkan seekor naga buas. Kemudian ia tiba-tiba menjadi amat serius.

"Hinata..."

Hinata menahan napas. _'Jangan-jangan...'_

"Ada hal penting yang harus kutanyakan padamu, malam ini, disini," Gaara bangkit dari kursinya, melangkah pelan ke Hinata. Dengan lembut dan pelan ia memegang satu tangan gadis berambut hitam itu dan berlutut di depannya.

"Gaara..." kali ini Hinata tidak mampu memanggil Gaara dengan sebutan -kun. Ia juga menjadi serius.

"Kau adalah wanita yang paling kucintai di dunia ini Hinata. Kau mengubah hidupku yang sengsara dan kesepian menjadi kehidupan penuh dengan kebahagian. Aku tahu empat tahun terakhir ini adalah tahun-tahun yang sulit bagi kami berdua. Aku ingat, beberapa hari setelah kita mulai pacaran, aku menangis air mata bahagia mensyukuri kau hadir di dalam hidupku..."

Kedua mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. _'Aku juga mencintaimu, sungguh-sungguh cinta.'_

Kembang api menyinari langit malam yang gelap, dan beberapa kembang api tercermin dalam mata Gaara. Hinata belum pernah melihat hal seindah itu.

_'Aku merasa berada di surga... Terima kasih Tuhan.'_

"Aku harus bertanya. Hinata. Maukah kamu..."

Hinata memegang tangan Gaara lebih erat. Ia siap.

"Pergi dari hidupku?"

Kedua mata indigo Hinata terbuka lebar-lebar karena shok. Dengan bibir gemetaran ia bertanya, "a-apa?"

"Kau mendengarku dengan jelas," Gaara bangkit dan melepaskan tangan gadis itu. Ia menatap Hinata dengan pandangan dingin dan tidak peduli.

"Ak-aku tidak mengerti... Kenapa? K-kenapa?" Air mata Hinata berlinang.

"Kita tidak cocok. Hubungan kita tidak akan bertahan. Kau tidak mengerti dan tidak mendengarkanku. Kau tidak pantas mendapatkanku," ujar Gaara dingin.

_'Lho sepertinya aku pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya...'_

"Bersama denganmu rasanya menyengsarakan seperti tidak bersamamu, tapi aku yakin bahwa ada kemungkinan hidupku bisa lebih tenang jika aku belajar hidup tanpamu," kata-kata Gaara menusuk relung hati Hinata yang paling dalam.

"Aku tidak menginginkanmu lagi Hinata. Tidak ada kesempatan untukmu lagi."

Hinata memeluk Gaara sambil berteriak, "Tidak, tolong, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku! Jangan pergi! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu! Aku tidak bisa meneruskan hidup jika kamu nggak ada! Kita bertemu karena takdir, kita memiliki begitu banyak kenangan indah! Baru minggu yang lalu kita main game online sampai pagi sambil tertawa karena saling bertukar lelucon. Jangan pergi Gaara!"

"Good bye."

"Gaara!" Hinata memeluk Gaara lebih erat lagi, tetapi lelaki itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan kegelapan menyelimuti Hinata. Gadis itu melihat sekelilingnya, tidak ada cahaya, tidak ada suara. Tidak ada Gaara. Ia pergi dan membawa semua cahaya dan kebahagiaan di dalam hidupnya. Yang tertinggal hanyalah rasa sakit.

"TIDAK!"

Hinata terbangun dengan berlinang air mata. Ia bangkit dan mengamati kamarnya. Tisu bekas, pakaian terpakai dan beberapa piring dengan sisa mie instan memenuhi lantainya. Ia melihat beberapa robekan foto dan hal itu membuatnya kembali menangis meraung-raung di atas lututnya.

Mimpi indahnya adalah ilusi dan mimpi buruknya adalah kenyataan. Gaara telah pergi dan ia tidak menginginkan Hinata lagi. Ia pergi sebelum Hinata bisa mencicipi kebahagian yang ia impikan selama ini.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata menumpahkan air mata sampai ia jatuh tidur. Hanya untuk bangun dan menyadari bahwa tidak ada lagi rakun kecilnya yang menunggunya dan mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan riang saat ia log in ke yahoo messenger. Sekarang Hinata sendirian seutuhnya.

* * *

Updatenya minggu depan saja, setelah saya membereskan kamar saya yang berantakan dan menyelesaikan beberapa masalah keuangan. Sampai nanti semuanya.


End file.
